Falling Out
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: read the authors notes inside...Bosco and Cruz in it so far. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Third Watch.  
  
A/N: this chapter is in the present tense in Cruz's POV, something totally different for me. The next chapter will start out in Cruz's POV but in past tense.and eventually it will switch back and forth, so stay on your toes.(all though I'll tell you when it changes) also this MAY turn into my first "make-up fic. You've been warned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Shit, Bosco, take it easy on those turns!" I swear; if he doesn't slow down I'm gunna' blow chunks. He turns the corner again and I'm nearly thrown against the passenger side window, we're in pursuit of this jag-off and he's doing like 105, in a 45 mile per hour zone.  
  
All of a sudden I hear the crash of glass, and this bullet comes flying through the windshield.  
  
"10-13! 10-13! Shots fired at 110 and Langston! Officers requesting assistance!" I scream in my radio and pull my gun from the holster. My windows already down and I cock my gun, aiming squarely at the back-right tire. My shots dead on and I hear this pop. The tire just deflates in that instant.  
  
The stolen black Toyota was now spinning in front of us. As the driver side comes to face our on coming RMP, I catch sight of the drivers gun. He fires before I can even get my arm back out the window. Then the shit hits the fan.  
  
Nothing warned me of the bullets impact with my partner, but before I knew it, he lost control of the squad car.  
  
The perps drove off with one flat tire, and I jump to gain control over the wheel before we spin off into a local pawnshop. I'm able to stop the car right as it jumps the sidewalk, and I ease my hand off the wheel.  
  
But the guy behind us isn't quick enough on his brakes. He swerves to avoid our stopped RMP, but ends up joining us on the sidewalk. The front axel of his Jeep catches on the thin base of a pay phone, knocking it flat onto us, dividing the car and putting a barrier between Bosco and I. It takes a while but I can finally get my door open.  
  
"Central, where the hell is our back up!?" I'm freakin' out but I doubt the operator on the other side of my radio senses the tension. "On their way, 55-David!"Comes the response.  
  
Bosco stumbles out of the squad car before I'm even able to get my footing outside the car. "Oh godamnit!" he says gripping his shoulder in pain, and gives the front tire a good kick. I never got why people kick inanimate objects when they're in pain. I guess it's a guy thing.  
  
"That bastard shot me!" he says under his breath finally, and leans against the crushed hood of the car, bowing his head to catch his breathe.  
  
I put my hand behind his back, and ease him to the ground. He fights it at first, but cant hold himself up much longer, and groans in defeat.  
  
I shrug my jacket off and push it into his shoulder, telling him to hold it there, but I think he gets the point, "I'm gunna go check the other guy. Back ups on their way," I pry myself away from my partner and dash over to the Jeep.  
  
His head is slumped over the steering wheel, resting on his outstretched arm. I jump up on the door and reach my hand in, feeling his neck for a pulse. "At least he's alive," I think out loud.  
  
The blaring sirens came closer and I walk back over to Bosco, kneeling down next to him. His eyes drop before I get a chance to look in them. Bosco is a very hard guy to read, but when I looked in his eyes, I always knew what he was thinking. I don't have the kind of relationship he and Faith had, but I do care about him.  
  
"Looks like I'll. . . be getting you a new. . . jacket," he let out a light laugh as he took a look at the blood soaked jacket.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that," I whisper in his ear. The ambulance finally pulled up and Carlos Nieto and Doc Parker jumped out.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Carlos says joining me next to Bosco.  
  
Well this is what happened. . .  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC! 


	2. An Explanation

Disclaimer: Third Watch just so happened to be on my Hanukkah list, but Hanukkah Harry couldn't fit it through the mail slot. Darn it.

A/N: ok lets clarify, I'm not a Cruz fan nor a Cruz/Bosco fan. UNLESS(and this a big unless) they are together, and Cruz is at least TRYING to act like a human. And this may turn into a Bosco/Faith "Make-up" fic. Again you've been warned. And this chapter starts in past tense and will switch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Christmas day was always one of the busiest days on the beat. Bosco and I had spent the night together last night, Christmas Eve. He drove me home when he left for midnight mass. 

I tried to get him to explain to me why it was so important for him to go, that one day a year. He just told me it was somethin' he had to do. I also knew that he was bound for Faith's house. Every year he goes there too. Somethin' about their special bond made it all that more appealin' for me to ask him about. But I didn't think Carlos or Swersky needed to know that. . . .

When we got to roll call the next day, Swersky had Bosco and I in 55-David. I figured something was up, so I asked him in the RMP, he said he and Faith had some kinda fallin' out, that he didn't want to talk about it. So I let it drop.

We get this call, some fire down by South Street. Bosco's drivin' as usual so we get there in less then a few minutes. Maybe two, tops. And of course, with our luck the "Bucket Boys" weren't on scene yet.

Some bystanders told us that everyone had gotten out, and ran. So we waited for FD to show; took'em about 5 more minutes, and half the place was toast by then.

So's then this guy comes running over from behind the building. Says to us that his brother's Meth lab caught on fire and that his brother ran off down the street, 'bout 3 minutes ago.

Bosco jumps his ass into the squad car and starts drivin' before I could even close the door. We can see this ass, fitting the description is brother gave us- dark hair, blue sweats, white sneakers- and he's runnin' like there's no tomorrow. He turns the corner and the next thing we know's he's jacking this car, just goes and pulls the door open and speeds off. Who doesn't lock their car doors in New York City?

So now we radio in that we're in pursuit, and it's turning into a chase. He picks up speed on the corners; there had to have been three accident caused by this lunatic.

So we pull down Langston Avenue and he finally starts to slow down some. Bosco made some wiseass comment 'bout him running out of gas or something. But as he turned, he started firing on us. I think you know the rest. . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~present tense:Hospital~

His door's open a little, the doctor says he needs to rest, but in the years I've known Bosco, I never heard'a him "resting". I knock a little and walk in. his eyes are closed, didn't expect him to actually be resting, unless he's still unconscious.

These chairs they got people sitting in really suck, but I want to wait 'till he comes around. Mooch money off him for a new jacket, ya know?

God, Bosco. . .

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TBC!


End file.
